The Freak and His Dealer
by bucktooth22
Summary: Styles never thought of himself as feminine. That was until his new drug dealer became his substitute teacher and he fell head over heals in love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Teen Wolf

Styles never thought of himself as feminine. He was smart, he spent time at the library, he had issues but he never thought of being gay as one of them. He had crushes but he never told anyone, his sexuality was more something he kept to himself.

He liked the library; it offered him a safe haven and comfort. He usually just dove into the books but when his ADD posed too much of a problem he would go over to the other side of the library. The building was split into three parts, the upper lever was for yuppies and frat boys, the lower level was half used for actual library purposes, and the other half was where the druggies hung out. Whenever his ADD was bothering him, Styles, would get something to calm himself from the "drug zone." Styles was having one such day where, being out of it was better than reality so he made his way over. There were people lying on tables, books scattered everywhere across the floor, and some people had even pulled the bookshelves in a way that made a kind of barricade. Styles walked into their little box of a room and already felt the stuffiness creep in. The air was thick with smoke and it made it hard to see where you were going. Styles, not new to the scene, knew exactly where to go and he made his way over to one of the sleeping people. He shoved him off the desk to rouse him and as he landed with a loud flop his eyes fluttered open.

"Styles, my main man." He said slowly as he got to his feet.

"Just give me the usual and I'll be on my way." Styles said roughly.

"Price's gone up." He responded.

"I don't have much more money." Styles both warned and pleaded.

"We got a new guy, boss type. He set the prices higher." The druggie said.

"I've been here longer than he has. Just give me my usual." Styles bit back. The guy sighed and nodded as he began rummaging through his pockets. He produced a few cigarettes and handed them over as Styles slapped some money in his hand. He turned around and bumped into a hard chest. Cursing he looked up at the wall of a man. "Watch it punk." Styles said before he could stop his mouth. He heard a small growl but ignored it as he pushed by and left the toxic waste of the drug zone. Styles got back to the desk where he had left his things. Today had been a bad day and all he wanted to do was shut himself up in his room and inhale the smoke he had just bought. It was not meant to be. Styles let his face give away nothing at the glue and glitters that had been put on his bag. His simple black backpack now had the word FAG glued into it with glitter. He looked up at the balcony and saw the frat boys standing there laughing. He really just wanted to be left alone.

"Very clever. Did it take you 14 years of schooling to learn to spell that?" Styles asked bitterly. He picked up his bag and some of the glitter fell off but the word was still very visible. He really hated frat boys. He began making his way to the door when he heard a scream. He turned around to find one of the frat boys, Jackson, being hung over the edge of the balcony by his ankles. Styles gaped at the picture as the rest scattered. He recognized the man holding the frat boy as the "wall" he had run into earlier. He moved closer and took his phone out. Snapping a few pictures of the horrified face before he posted them on every social media sight known to man. He let out a manic laugh but was cut short when the frat boy was returned to his feet. He ran like a mad woman and then the "wall" shot a look at Styles. He was a big man, muscular, tall, and dangerous looking and with a glare like that most people would be running but Styles, he had to thank the guy. He watched as he made his way down the stairs and then over to the smaller man.

"That was awesome." Styles said sheepishly. He was small compared to the massive man but he somehow didn't feel like he should be running. "My name's Styles." He said sticking his hand out.

"You should wash that off." He said nodding to the glitter and ignoring the hand before walking away, returning to the "drug zone." Damn, Styles thought, that man was beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

Styles had never liked school. With people always being so hateful to the fag, to the freak. He wad dreading today, a new teacher was coming to replace the old one for history. New teachers always acted stupid and always felt the need to have a "talk" with him. He was the special case, the one that needed extra help. Styles, hating these talks, always felt annoyed at the prospect. He got the best grades without "special treatment" from the teachers. The three things people knew about him, Styles was a genius, a fag and a freak. It was going to be a long day. He managed to get through his first two classes without incident but then came history.  
"Shitttt." Styles whispered under his breath on the way to history. He had more colorful words when he saw the new teacher. It was the "wall." "Kill me." Styles begged no one in particular. He snuck in and slipped into his seat in the back.  
"Hey fag." Jackson called.  
"Just had to be today." Styles mumbled.  
"You're in my seat." He said smirking and standing in front of Styles's desk. "Move." He growled. Styles, not wanting to cause a scene, moved out of the desk. He sighed as he looked around.  
"Hey glitter." Someone mocked. Nope, this was not his day. This was not going to happen. His new dealer was his history teacher and he really needed to get out of there. He found the only empty desk, the one directly in front of the teacher. Styles wondered to himself, how it would be viewed if he called his history teacher Mr. Wall.  
"Everyone shut ip and sit down." The teacher called. Some students laughed but most just ignored him. "Shut your mouths. Butts in seats. Now!" He yelled as he slammed the door shut. There were a few late students left locked out, in the hall. Styles repressed a laugh at them. Most of the students were sitting now quietly. All except Jackson, main jock frat boy shit head. Mr. Wall walked up to Jackson's turned back and stood there. Jackson, the shit, turned around and smiled up at him evilly. "I believe you and i Hung out at the library yesterday." Mr. Wall said with a warning smile. Jackson's face flushed. "Put your ass in a seat now before i get angry." He snarled before moving back to the front of the room.  
"Fag." Jackson mumbled as he slid into his seat.  
"I'm the sub and i don't give a shit about any of you. If you annoy me I'll give you a zero. We're just going to do worksheets on stuff you'll never need to know in your screw up lives until the school gets a teacher who actually gives a shit about all of you fuck ups." He said before he began passing out papers.  
"What's your name?" Asked a busty blond bimbo, clearly flirting. He smiled sourly and moved over to her desk, leaned in and whispered.  
"Derek. Now get to work you little whore." Mr. Wall, now Derek, slapped a paper onto the desk and walked away. Maybe, Styles thought, this wouldn't be so bad after all. Then Derek got to his desk. There was a note written at the top in red ink. It read COME SEE ME AFTER CLASS STYLES  
"Ps." Derek said leaning in and whispering to Styles. "You missed some." He said flicking a glob of dried glittery glue off his bag before sitting at the desk. He put his hands interlaced behind his head and his feet on the desk as the class got to work diligently. Most, Styles figured, were probably scared Derek would hit them if they didn't do it. He finished it easily, only getting off task a few times. He hoped Derek didn't deduct points for scribbles at the side of the paper. He waited until the end of class, nervous about talking to his dealer. He always hated these "talks." As students began filing out Styles slowly made his way over to the desk where Derek was sitting so annoyingly comfortable.  
"You asked to see me?" Styles said as he put his work on the desk.  
"Yeah." Derek said not seeming interested.  
"And?" Styles pressed.  
"You going to be a problem?" Derek asked.  
"No." Styles said a bit more too forcefully.  
"I don't mean with school. Here i don't give a shit as long as you don't bring up my other job. As long as that's kept quiet we'll have no problem." Derek said.  
"Oh that?" Styles said caught off guard. Derek stared at him intently. "That's not something i talk about. We wont have a problem. If anyone tells it'll be you or maybe Jackson. But i don't think he knows about that. Maybe if he paid a bit more attention to anything but himself he might notice. He never pays attention to anyone but himself. He's such a bully but the teachers don't care cause he's the freaking lacrosse star.-"  
"Styles." Derek said, his eyes wide with warning and a bit of annoyance. "Shut up." Styles nodded and scurried out of the room. "Styles." Derek called from the room the student in question had just vacated. Styles's head poked back in through the door. Derek held up a late pass between two fingers and Styles hurried to take it. Just as his fingers were about to engulf the little slip of paper, Derek snatched it back. "Don't make me regret this." He said before handing it over. Styles snatched it up, late passes were his life and he nearly skipped through the hall. He had a test next period and if he was late enough he could take the test late, after school perhaps. He could, maybe just maybe, finish the day without incident. He was walking to his locker but nope, the world just had to fuck him.  
"Hello my little fag!" Jackson called gleefully. Styles backpedled and began to hurry to his class.  
"Come here you little shit." Jackson grabbed him by his backpack and pulled him to the ground. "I have a test next period." Jackson said as he yanked Styles's backpack open and began rifling through it. "You're a freak of a genius, give me your notes." Jackson said as Styles heard some ripping.  
"I don't take notes!" Styles fought back and began trying to pull away. Suddenly he was shoved to the floor but Jackson was gone. He felt liquid trickling down his face as everything went red. He saw Derek holding Jackson pinned to the wall, his face, so full of anger, rage, hatred, and was that... Fur?


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAMER: I don't own anythinggggg

Styles sat up in a bed and felt his head pound in agonizing rejection of the movement. He felt a hand on his chest pushing him back down but shoved it away. He forced his eyes open and was bombarded with light. He felt the world swimming, heard someone saying his name, felt someone trying to gently lay him back down, and he saw two blue beams of light. He tried to push the arms away but they wouldn't budge. He tried to keep his eyes open but soon they shut, out of his control. He began flailing wildly, not able to talk and then barfed up his breakfast before receding back into darkness. Styles liked the darkness. He couldn't feel the pain that his body was enduring, couldn't see the angry and worried expression Derek wore and he could just rest. It was like sleeping only he was spinning, dreaming? He was falling in circles and there was nothing to stop his decent. Ground? Was there any ground? No, it was just a vast darkness in which he was spinning. He felt like a dead fish that was being flushed down the drain.

Derek looked down at the boy. He was angry that Styles had tried to fight him, angry that Styles had thrown up on him, angry that Styles had not gone straight to his next class and angry that Styles was hurt. Yeah, he knew it was stupid to blame himself and he knew that it was stupid to have morphed at school. He lost his temper, something he had a habit of doing, but he had to know if Styles had seen anything. He had to know because if he hadn't everything would be fine. Everything needed to be fine. He was working hard in this town to make everything fine. He knew the hunters were after him, he knew the worst thing he could have done was get a job at the school and he knew they would be on his trail in a matter of days. The police were watching him, the hunters were after him, and the boy he loved was lying in his arms bleeding. He just needed everything to be alright for a few days.

Styles opened his eyes. There was only a small bit of light coming from the single lamp in the room. He heard screaming, scared, pained, angry screaming. Where was it coming from? He looked around and found that it was him. Why was he screaming? He remembered falling; he had been falling in circles. It was a long time before he saw the ground and then he was getting closer and closer to it. He was going to die. He didn't want to die. He was about to hit and then he woke up screaming. He calmed himself down, breathing slowly, in through his nose out through his mouth. He had to calm down. He felt wetness rim his eyes and tried his hardest to hold back the tears. He looked around and saw Derek watching him. Now he really was going to cry. His head began throbbing and he was having trouble breathing. Was he really going to have a panic attack? Maybe it was asthma. He hoped to god it was his asthma. He looked franticly for his bag as Derek stood there watching, not moving. Locating it he lunged for it to find he was very cold. He rummaged franticly through his bag and found his inhaler. He used it, breathing deeply before sighing in relief. He looked down at himself and found that he was wearing a thin black tee that was too big for him and flimsy pajama pants. He looked up to Derek who had his usual scowl in place.

"Whose are these?" He asked pointing to his clothes. "Where am I? What are you doing? Why didn't you help me? What happened to me?" Styles asked thinking back. He remembered Jackson going through his bag, remembered hitting the floor, remembered seeing Derek and remembered...fur?

"Those are mine." Derek said answering only one of Styles' infinite number of questions. There was a long pause that Styles used to collect his questions. "You're at my house." Derek said slowly, as if debating how much to tell him.

"How did I get here? How did I get in your clothes? What happened to me?" Styles asked quickly. Derek held up his hand and shut his eyes.

"One at a time." Derek said shortly before returning his fixed gaze on Styles.

"How did I get in your clothes?" Styles asked as a blush formed on his face.

"I had to change your clothes after you vomited on the two of us." Derek said bitterly. Styles shrank, he was sure he was going to die of embarrassment.

"What happened to me?" Styles asked.

"You hit your head pretty hard on the concrete floor of the school." Derek said nodding to the big lump on Style's head. "It stopped bleeding but it still looks pretty bad."

"Do I look like a sexy badass?" Styles asked grinning. Derek just stared at him with his usual sour look. "How did I get here?" Styles asked because Derek was clearly not going to answer.

"I brought you here." Derek said simply. Styles sat there waiting for him to elaborate. Derek sighed forcefully and continued causing a grin to plaster itself across Styles' face. "I brought you to the nurse but she couldn't wake you up. It was a concussion, something that needs to be fixed over time with sleep. She tried to bandage your head but you started fighting her so I had to help. When school ended you still hadn't woken up so I said I would drive you home. I don't know where you live so I brought you here. You tried to fight with me and you vomited on me but your head is looking better." Derek said calmly.

"Why didn't you help me?" Styles asked holding up his inhaler. Derek seemed to take that as an offense because his sour face got even worse.

"I didn't know what you needed so I figured the best thing to do would be to stay out of your way." Derek said tightly. "And I wouldn't say I didn't help you." He finished bitterly. Styles sighed, Derek had helped him but there was no way he was going to say that.

"Thanks." Styles said as he tried to get to his feet. He felt his legs buckle under him and he began sliding to the floor as his head throbbed. Derek, instantly by his side, slipped an arm under Styles and the other under his legs. The taller man lifted the 140 pound pale skinned boy easily before placing him gently on the bed. "I should be getting home. I'll give you directions." Styles offered with a weak smile. He didn't want to go home. He wanted to stay with Derek and sleep in the house where it was quiet and there were no bad memories.

"I don't think it'd be a good idea to move you just yet." Derek said not wanting Styles to leave. He wanted Styles to be there, in his home, to chase away the bad memories. "Not when you can't even stand."

"Ok." Styles said, he figured he should have put up more of a fight but the agitated look on Derek's face warned against it. "Your house is scary man." Styles mumbled before he rolled over and fell asleep. He was snoring happily as Derek watched him. His bed, he knew, would smell like the boy for weeks. Would he be able to enjoy the company for that long? Would he be caught? Would something happen to Styles? No, he would protect Styles. At all costs, he must protect him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Alas, I own nothing

Styles had gotten home the morning after his conversation with Derek. He had been adamant that Derek drive him home, his father was probably worried sick. Who made him dinner? Who made sure he ate healthy? He had insisted that he walk up to the house without Derek's help. Derek, not going away that easily, trailed after him anyway. Styles fished out his keys from his backpack.

"Shit!" Styles barked as Derek sent him a questioning look. "My jeep's still at school." Styles moaned.

"Why can't your dad drive you tomorrow?" Derek asked irritably.

"Really? My dad? That's totally cool. Just roll up to school in my dad's cruiser. That'll win me some popularity." Styles said obnoxiously.

"Fine." Derek snapped. "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."

"I suppose that's a little less un-cool. Having my dealer drive me." Styles said with a smirk. Derek's face flushed.

"Styles, is there something you want to tell me about?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"What do you mean Father dearest?" Styles asked turning around and giving his father that oh so innocent look.

"Your dealer?" The sheriff asked, not finding his son amusing.

"My dealer." Styles said with a mischievous smile. He turned to Derek who looked full of rage. "Duh, my boyfriend. Dad keep up, everyone says dealer now." Styles said as he placed a very wet kiss on Derek's unsuspecting mouth. Mr. Stilinski sputtered for a moment before regaining his composure.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"What?" Styles asked tearing his eyes away from Derek's stunned yet pleased just kissed face.

"Why do you call them dealers now?" He pressed.

"They deal out love." Styles said sounding bored. Derek carefully slipped an arm around Styles' waist to emphasize it.

"I'm sorry if this is a shock for you Mr. Stilinski." Derek said his voice a bit husky.

"I knew he was bi, we had that talk. I'm just surprised that someone so serious, so mature so-" he tried to say what he meant without sounding mean.

"So old?" Derek supplied helpfully.

"Yeah. Someone like you would be with him." He finished.

"He's like a fine wine. Better with age." Styles said, it made no sense but the insanity eased a bit of the tension,

"Well anyway, I'm going out so you two..." He paused thoughtfully. "...don't do anything, er- ya know- and if you do, use protection." He mumbled as he shuffled away.

"Want to come in?" Styles asked as he opened the door for Derek.

"What time should I pick you up tomorrow morning?" Derek asked as he stood there not moving.

"I usually leave by 6." Styles said with a small smile as Derek's face drained of color.

"I'll pick you up a 7." Derek said before turning around and walking to his car.

"Then you better be ready to write me a late pass professor." Styles called after the retreating form.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Alas I own nothing

khaji-da lover: thanks for the compliments. This entire fic is going to be mostly random fluffiness so I hope you enjoy it.

Styles woke up at 5:30 and went through his usual morning routine. He was sitting at the table eating cereal when his dad stumbled in.

"Gmorning." He mumbled as he poured himself a cup of coffee. His hair was ruffled and he was still in his pajamas.

"Good morning." Styles chirped happily.

"Should I drive you to school this morning?" The rumpled sheriff asked as he sipped his coffee slowly.

"No Derek's going to." Styles responded. Mr. Stilinski nodded.

"Your... Dealer." He said slowly. Styles muffled a laugh and nodded.

"What time's he getting here?" He asked looking at the clock before looking out the window.

"He said 7." Styles said, worried about his father's response to him getting to school so late.

"It's almost 6." Sheriff Stilinski said warily. "You have an hour."

"Yep." Styles said happily. It really disturbed Mr. Stilinski how his son could be so damn happy so early in the morning.

"I'm going back to bed." The sheriff said as he cradled his coffee in his hands before shuffling off back to bed.

"Sleep well." Styles called after him happily. Now what was he supposed to do for an hour? He got out his calculus homework, went over it to make sure it was right. He washed his dishes from breakfast, and then he sat back down at the table. He didn't want to be impatient but his foot started tapping. Then his fingers started drumming the table. He got up and went to the door, opened it and let the cool morning air assault his face. He checked the time, 6:29. Styles was getting impatient. He went to the bathroom to check on his lump. The cut had scabbed over to a puckered red mark. The bump had gone down so it was just a big bruise at the edge of his hair line. He touched it and hissed in pain. "Yeah styles that's just a genius idea. Touch the bruise. Brilliant." He mumbled bitterly before going back to the door. 6:33. This was starting to get annoying. He stood in the doorway tapping his foot impatiently. He got out all his homework, and began going over it to make sure he got them right. He had finished checking it all except one physics question. He had gotten the equation wrong and had to redo it. He had been working on it so intently he didn't hear the knock at the door. Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and he jumped out of his chair and away from the hand. Derek stood there with one eyebrow raised looking at the mortified boy.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Styles gaped at him before looking at the clock. 7:15

"Yeah." Styles said gathering up the papers and shoving them into his bag. They walked out to Derek's car and sat in silence. Styles didn't say he was happy to see Derek. He didn't say how nice the car was. Derek didn't say how he missed Styles. He didn't say how he slept with the pillow that smelled like him. "Thanks for the ride." Styles mumbled as the car pulled into the parking lot of the school. Derek still said nothing as he parked. They got out and went to the office.

"Hello sweetie." The fat receptionist said flirtatiously to Derek. "Oh Styles, were you late again?" She said turning to the smaller boy with an angry stare.

"He was with me." Derek said simply before walking by. Styles trailed after him as he felt her eyes bore into their back.

"Get to class Styles." Derek said as he got to his classroom.

"We should talk." Styles said earnestly.

"Why?" Derek retorted as he sat at the desk and put his feet up.

"About the kiss." Styles said.

"What kiss?" Derek asked as he put his arms behind his head and leaned back, keeping his blue eyes focused on Styles. Styles had to admit, that hurt. He had liked kissing Derek, but the dolt seemed to have thought nothing of it.

"The kiss between us." Styles said angrily.

"It was just for the benefit of your Father." Derek said watching Styles' reaction carefully. Styles looked wounded but quickly covered it. He nodded tensely and left the room. He listened as Styles went into the hall. Heard the chocking sound of crying. Heard the slapping of feet against the floor. He sighed and got up. He followed Styles to the bathroom. He listened to see if anyone else was there, no, just Styles. He heard the sobs from one of the stalls. "Styles." He said against the door.

"I ... closed my finger... in the locker." Styles said between sobs.

"Liar." Derek said as he assessed the door. He could just rip it off the hinges but then Styles would know something's up. He looked at the lock, only accessible from the inside. "Open the door." Derek demanded.

"I'm fine." Styles said through the sobs. Derek could feel the wolf inside him clawing angrily at him. He could feel it's want to rip the door out of the way. He could feel its need to stop Styles from crying. He could feel it want to comfort him, to make him feel better, to tell him everything would be okay.

"Open the door Now Styles." Derek growled. He was met with the sound of tears hitting the floor, the sound of Style's body being shaken with sobs, and the gasping for breath in between them. The only thing he didn't hear was the click of the lock being undone. "I swear I'll rip this door off its hinges. Open it. Now." Derek said trying to keep his temper under control and his wolf from going insane. This time he did hear the lock click. He pushed the door open and was nearly broken by the sight. Styles's eyes were red and puffy, his face looked so broken, his back was to Derek but he looked over as the door opened. He had his face in his hands facing against the wall. Derek grabbed Styles and turned him around so that he was facing him. He put one hand next to Styles's head on the stall wall. He cupped Styles' face in the other hand. He pushed his head back so it was against the wall, tilted it slightly for better access, and then pushed their lips together. He waited for Styles to respond, kissing back before he let his tongue begin its track. It traced his lips, tracing the tight line. He smiled to himself as he pushed his tongue into Styles' mouth. He heard a small moan as he began devouring Styles' mouth. He moved his hand from Angling Styles' face to running it through his hair. Then he put it on the back of his neck to tilt his head further back. This gave him better access and made their kiss more heated. When he pulled back he let a toothy grimace cover his face.

"What was that for?" Styles asked as his pulse came back down to normal.

"Our first kiss was for your dad. That one was for me. This one is for you." He said before going back to devouring Styles's mouth. He put an arm around Styles' waist and pulled their bodies flush together. He used the other hand to slip a piece of paper into Styles' pocket. He knew the boy didn't notice what he was doing other than kissing him. He pulled back and smiled. Styles' hair was a mess, his lips were swollen and bruised, and his lips were curled into a smile. He grunted in satisfaction before stepping back out of Styles' personal space.

"I have to get to class Mr. Stilinski." Derek said in his best teacher voice. Styles smirked.

"I'll be your naughty little school girl if you'll be my professor." Styles said grinning before they walked out of the bathroom. Derek rolled his eyes and Styles grinned. This was only the beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

Bucktooth22: Ahhh the plans I have for this story...  
Styles: hiii!  
Bucktooth22: haiii guyssss  
Derek: ...  
Bucktooth22: say hi Derek!  
Derek: no.  
Styles: say hi Derek.  
Derek: *sigh* hi.  
Bucktooth22 and Styles: *squee*  
Derek: just do the disclaimer so we can get to the story.  
Bucktooth22: alas, I own nothing because I live a poor, sad life.  
Styles: *pats arm awkwardly*  
Bucktooth22: thanks Stiles *sniffle sniffle*  
Derek: didn't we have something to say to khaji-da lover?  
Styles: Friend! Join us!  
Derek: *face-palm*  
Styles: wait...she's dead...  
Bucktooth22: nooo! We must revive her!  
Derek: you do it!  
Styles: what do we do?!  
Bucktooth22: poke her with a stick.  
Derek: naturally *rolls eyes*  
Styles: Derek! Kiss her! Maybe the shock will revive her!  
Derek: *face-palm*  
Styles: what?  
Bucktooth22: I think we should just do the story...  
Derek: good idea.  
Bucktooth22: be sure to favorite follow and review with any comments questions or ideas dearies!

Styles went to the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. His face was flushed, his hair messed, his eyes swollen, his lips bruised, and his shirt wrinkled. He would definitely get some questioning glances but it was totally worth it. He splashed some water on his face and fixed his hair some. His complexion was back to normal, his eyes still had a bit of puffy redness but they looked better, and his hair was amazing as always. He smiled at himself in the mirror as he smoothed down his shirt. He had the "just kissed glow" about him as he exited the bathroom. Nothing could bring his spirits down except maybe Jackson... He rounded the corner and ran right into the jock himself. Sighing he skirted around the boy and kept walking. He had to get to class.

"Styles." Purred Jackson. "Don't run away."

"Who's running?" Styles asked calmly.

"You look like you've been kissed." Jackson said with a manic laugh.

"Oh darn, looks like this is my stop." Styles said slipping into a classroom. Chemistry. Damn. Not right. Laughing calmly Styles looked through the window and saw Jackson's retreating form. He thought he was so cool with his black backpack slung over one shoulder. Style waited a while until he was sure the jock was gone before slipping out of Chemistry and making his way to his real class. He managed to get through the rest of his classes without incident. When he was walking out of his last class he saw something that ruined his day. There was a boot on his car. That's what happens when you leave your car at school overnight unfortunately. Styles sighed, he began walking back inside. He sat in the abandoned cafeteria and worked on his homework. After about four hours he felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. The cafeteria was dark so he didn't see the person enter. He was sure it was nothing so he went back to his homework. He didn't see the man dressed in all black stalk up to him and stand behind him.

"Aren't you supposed to do homework at home?" Derek asked. Styles, being unaware of the other's presence, screamed and jumped on top of the table. Derek couldn't help but smile.

"Why...do...you...do things like that to me?!" Styles yelled as he got down off the table. He gathered up his papers and stuffed them into his bag aimlessly. Derek looked at the wad of papers sticking out of the other boy's bag as if it may bite him.

"I saw the boot on your car. Thought you could use a lift." Derek said slowly.

"That would be amazing thanks." Styles said smiling. More time with Derek=good time with Derek.

"You need help with homework." Derek said as he began walking out.

"What? No I don't." Styles said curelessly. Derek glared at him.

"Shut up. You need help." Derek said as the two made their way out to the parking lot.

"But I don't need help." Styles persisted. Derek gave him a death glare which annoyingly didn't seem to deter Styles.

"If you want to stay over at my house, shut your mouth. You need help with homework." Derek said slowly as if her were talking to an exceptionally dull child. He saw understanding dawn on Styles's face along with a massive grin.

"Ahhhhhhh I see." Styles said grinning. Derek rolled his eyes; he just had to fall in love with an idiot. They got in Derek's car and he began the drive to his house as Styles called his dad.

"Hey dad." He said into the phone

"Is there a problem?" Instantly asked the sheriff.

"No I just wanted to tell you I'm staying over at Derek's tonight. You can heat up some soup or something for dinner." He said.

"Or I could just pick something up on the way home." Said Mr. Stilinski.

"No dad." Responded an impatient Styles. "Soup or you're getting rations for a week." He threatened. There was an audible sigh from the other end of the line before they said their goodbyes and hung up.

"What do you want for dinner?" Derek asked quietly as he pulled up to his house.

"Oh anything's fine. I like to make food usually so if you want me to make you dinner or help with anything I can. I like just about anything." Styles said as Derek got out and then came over to the other side of the car just as Styles got out.

"Styles." Derek said as he leaned his face in close to him.

"Yeah?" Styles asked blinking at the close proximity.

"Shut up." Derek said as he took Styles's hand and dragged him inside. They got to the kitchen and managed to work together long enough to make dinner. The kitchen was a mess but they had food so it was ok. As they sat down at the table Derek had to muffle a laugh. He usually didn't have this much food. He also usually didn't have company over for dinner. Styles was a bit worse for wear, he had bits of lettuce sticking up from his hair, and he had a smear of flour across his cheek. They ate in silence except for the constant sounds of munching. Styles insisted on doing the dishes which gave Derek a chance to get his thoughts together. He was planning the night that lay before him and Styles to every last detail.

"I have homework." Styles said walking into the room. Derek emit a low growl, school work was not something in his plan. He put his hands on either side of Styles's head and pushed him against the wall. "Shittttt." Styles mumbled as Derek pressed their bodies together.

"What?" Derek asked a note of worry in his usually steely voice.

"Oh nothing just this suuuper creepy house with a drug dealer. No reason to fear for my life." Styles said. Derek's eyebrows rose in surprise at the smaller man.

"Have I-" Derek asked as he lowered his head. He left a sloppy kiss on Styles's jaw. "-Ever-" he continued as he placed another sloppy kiss on Styles's neck. Styles began groaning and writhing but Derek now had his hands everywhere. He was pulling up his tee and running his hands along his stomach as Styles tried to move Derek kept him pinned. "-given you the idea-" he said as he managed to pull Styles's shirt off completely. His hands began working the waist line of Styles's jeans. "-that I would hurt you?" Derek asked leaning back to look Styles in the eyes. "Or that I would let any harm come to you?" Styles just stared at him.

"Dude you're pretty intimidating." Styles mumbled.

"Shut up Styles. Before I regret inviting you over." Derek said as he lifted Styles's legs and wrapped them around his own waist. He started kissing Styles, devouring his mouth as he began pulling his jacket off. It landed on the floor with Styles's shirt and was soon joined by Derek's shirt. Derek liked the feeling of Styles's chest heaving against his own. He liked the rhythm of rise and fall and he liked the moans Styles was emitting. He put his hands under Styles's butt to hold him up and to grind him against himself. Pants. They needed to get rid of the pants. He lifted Styles off the wall and carried the teen to his bed. He threw him down, disentangling themselves in the process. Styles, naturally upset at the sudden loss of contact, whimpered but then Derek was back. He was running his hands up Styles's sides, down his stomach, and working the button on his pants all at the same time. Derek was kneeling above him working his own pants as Styles fumbled with his. As he managed to get his off Derek noticed Styles's shaking hands having trouble. Seeing a way to make Styles even more hard than he already was, Derek pushed Styles's hands out of the way. He put his mouth down by Styles's zipper. Styles craned his neck to see what Derek was doing and was glad he did, Derek smirked up at him as he undid his pants with his mouth. Once the zipper and button were undone it was short work to lose them and now only boxers were in the way. Layers, ahh how Derek hated layers. He began palming Styles through his blue boxers causing the teen to write and scream. He was so close and they both knew it. His hands grabbed for anything, sheets, Derek's arm or his hair. He felt himself fall into blissful darkness as Derek palmed him. Derek watched as Styles's eyes shut and he screamed profanity. He watched as Styles's body spasmed and his boxers grew wet. He watched as the spasms calmed and yet Styles didn't open his eyes. His breathing came out in harsh gasps and his grip loosened where he was clutching to Derek.

"Styles?" Derek asked as he tried to wake the teen. He put a hand on each of the boy's shoulders and shook him roughly.

"Gentle." Styles rasped. "Be gentle with me baby." Derek sighed in relief; he was worried he had done something to hurt his little mate. Styles slipped his hand into Derek's.

"Styles?" Derek whispered as he lay down next to the boy slowly.

"Hmm?" Styles hummed as he curled up next to Derek. Damn that boy was cold Derek thought. He put his arms around Styles and held him close.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he sniffed the boy's neck. He felt his wolf clawing at his insides. The wolf within him wanted to make the boy his mate. The wolf wanted to claim him, to make him his. Derek had to concentrate on not giving in to his wolf instincts. Maybe just a hickey? Derek wasn't sure if Styles could handle any more stimulation right now. Maybe later.

"Were you worried about me?" Styles cooed as he grinned into Derek's face. Derek snorted and nuzzled his face into the teen's. He felt Styles's body tense slightly. "Did you hear that?" He whispered. Derek knew his house was scary, that meant teens liked to sneak in on dares, that didn't mean the hunters couldn't have found him. He sighed and got up feeling the cool air nip his skin.

"Stay." Derek commanded as he made his way to the door.

"Oh hell no. You're not leaving me behind." Styles said as he clambered after Derek. Derek repressed a snarl as he pushed Styles against the wall.

"No." He growled. "It could be dangerous."

"I'm a survivor." Styles said proudly as he puffed up his chest with a grin and a wink.

"No." Derek repeated. He searched Styles's eyes for a moment before leaning in and kissing him lovingly. It was an unusually gentle kiss compared to the others. "I'm not going to let you get hurt. I'm not going to watch you get killed." Derek said in a quiet voice. Styles looked at him incredulously.

"What?" He asked.

"I said-" Derek growled as he put a hand on Styles's chest pinning him to the wall. "-stay." He growled as he turned and ran down the stairs towards the source of the noise. He someone he didn't recognize. It was a teenage boy with a flashlight. Derek felt a low growl form in his throat.

"Who's that?" Styles asked from behind him. Turning around slowly with a glare shot at Styles.

"I told you to stay put. Don't try to be a hero." He snarled.

"Hello?" Called the boy timidly.

"Hi!" Styles chirped before Derek covered his mouth. Styles automatically stuck his tongue out, licking Derek's hand.

"The only thing that's doing is turning me on." Derek whispered. "Styles, I love you, but I'm really going to need you to go back to bed. I'll make this punk go away and meet you there." Derek said looking deeply into Styles's eyes. He uncovered Styles's mouth and watched the surprise spread across his face. He stood there for a moment, letting the shock fill him before he turned and started walking back to bed.

"I'll be waiting." Styles whispered over his shoulder. Derek sighed, he knew saying I love you was not usually done this early in a relationship but he wanted his mate to know. He felt his wolf get territorial; there was someone in his home, someone who needed to leave. He walked down to the boy, knowing full well that he was in his boxers and morphed himself on the way. He was a black wolf, with sharp blue eyes and was about the size of Jackson's Porsche. He stalked up behind the boy, padding along silently, and then emit a low snarl. The boy spun around with a jump and shone his flashlight right into Derek's furry face. Snarling, Derek snapped at the flashlight, breaking it in two easily. The boy screamed, the noise was grating on wolf ears, and bolted from the room. Derek turned himself back to his human form and went to the stairs. He had destroyed his boxers but he hoped Styles wouldn't mind. He let his mind travel to naughty places but when he got to the stairs everything went blank. Styles was standing there staring at him. Derek had changed in front of people before and he knew what to expect. There was denial, horror, or an overabundance of curiosity. He really hoped it wasn't horror.

"Styles-" he began but Styles just turned around and went back to the bedroom. Derek ran after him and saw the boy gathering his clothes. "Styles please give me a second to explain." Derek said. He felt a whimper rise in his throat but repressed it.

"What's there to explain?" Styles bit back angrily. What was this reaction? Derek didn't understand.

"I can't let you leave like this." Derek said. "Where would you go? How would you get there? Just sit down and we can talk."

"No Derek." Styles said sharply. He had begun putting his clothes back on but stopped to look at Derek. He saw hurt in the teen's eyes. Derek didn't understand. "I can't believe this." Styles said bitterly as he resumed dressing.

"Don't you have any questions?" Derek asked.

"Nope." Styles answered quickly. Derek heard the telltale change in heartbeat that signaled a lie but he said nothing to it.

"Then give me a second to ask mine." Derek implored.

"No Derek." Styles said tiredly. He got up and began moving to the door.

"Why are you mad?" Derek asked as he blocked the doorway, deterring Styles from leaving.

"Because you lied to me Derek." Styles said angrily, his voice was rising, soon to be a shout. "You didn't tell me. That's a lie of omission." Styles said recalling to memory something his dad had taught him. "You hid it from me and I feel so stupid for not realizing it!" Styles was shouting now.

"Do you understand why?" Derek asked looking into Styles's eyes. "People always react badly. I'm the freak, the monster, so what reason would I have to be forthcoming with something like that? I'm the monster parents tell their kids about. I'm a monster Styles." Derek said looking at the floor angrily.

"Look at me." Styles demanded. Derek looked up slowly. "Am I looking at you like you're a monster?" He asked. Derek searched for any hint of fear or anything that would make it seem that the teen was looking into the face of a monster. He shook his head. "Did I ever make you feel like a monster?" Styles asked. Again Derek shook his head in the negative. "And did I ever make you feel like a freak?" Styles asked. A third no. Styles nodded, his point had been made, he had proved himself better than anyone Derek had ever known and now Derek had fucked it up. Styles looked both victorious and pained as he shoved past Derek and left the creepy house. Derek felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt more like a monster now than he ever had. He went to the window and watched as Styles began the long walk through the woods to the road. He felt a pained howl rip its way from his throat as tears began streaming down his face. He saw Styles turn around at the noise and saw tears covering his face too. He morphed, allowing his wolf to take over, not wanting to be human. He didn't care anymore. The wolf ran to Styles, needing to have him near, and tackled him. He snarled into Styles's tear stained face.

Styles tried to shove him away but he was no match for the wolf. "Get off me Derek." Styles said as he tried to claw or shove his way free. Another snarl. Derek had to get his wolf under control; he couldn't let himself hurt Styles. He turned back and lay there naked next to Styles who was looking at him with wide teary eyes.

"I'm sorry. I can't control him." Derek said. He knew full well the way to control his wolf but that was not something he could tell Styles. Styles just cried and curled up next to Derek as she sobs shook his body. Derek put his arms around Styles and held him. After a while the sobs subsided and when Derek looked down at the boy in his arms he was pleasantly surprised to see him asleep. He scooped him up and carried Styles back to the house where he lay him gently down on the bed. He smiled down at the boy before putting on clothes. He went down and began cleaning the kitchen and when he was done it was about 2:12 am. He sighed and went up to where Styles was sleeping. He lay down next to him, careful not to disturb the sleeping boy. Styles instantly curled up with Derek and he was soon asleep. Thank god it was Friday.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf  
Author's note: this is a short chapter. Sorry. I'll have the next one up really soon though. And to khaji-da lover, I'm glad your back but I would be careful taking ideas from Peter though. Thanks for saying it's wonderful. I always love reviews and you my lovely, are awesome!  
P.S. Did you know the actors who play Styles and Derek are only four years apart in age? Mind=BLOWN

Styles sat up slowly and looked around. Derek was next to him sleeping and Styles grinned down at the calm pout on his face. It was nice to see the man without his usual scowl. Styles looked at the digital clock next to the bed 6:34. He stretched, sleeping in was nice. Derek's eyes fluttered open and landed on Styles.

"I'll make breakfast." Styles said. Derek frowned, still half asleep and pulled Styles back down.

"Shhhhh." Derek said into Styles's neck. "I'm sleeping." He muttered. He had Styles in his tight grip and was not planning on loosening it for another few hours. Styles laughed Derek's hot breath on his neck tickled.

"Tell me what it's like." Styles whispered.

"What?" Derek asked sounding more that a bit annoyed at being woken from his slumber.

"Being a werewolf. What's it like?" Styles pressed.

"It's like..." Derek thought for a moment. How does one go about explaining what it's like to be a werewolf? "It's like you have another being inside you with wants and needs. It's like having an annoying child inside you that wants all the same things you do but the only way they know how to get what they want is to take it...forcefully." Derek said trying to be as non creepy as possible but coming across with a sharp edge to his words.

"Does it hurt?" Styles asked timidly.

"What?" Derek asked both surprised at the question and not knowing what it was referring to. "Turning or just in general?" Derek clarified his confusion.

"Both I guess." Styles said with a grin. Derek gave a little huff of frustration ticking Styles's neck.

"When I want something and I don't get it then it's painful because the wolf is kind of like a spoiled child. If it doesn't get what it wants it throws a temper tantrum. Changing doesn't hurt though." Derek said. Stiles nodded in understanding but the movement made Derek's teenage pillow uncomfortable. He nuzzled back down causing Styles to erupt into a fit of giggles.

"Did you get bit?" Styles asked.

"No I was born this way." Derek said sarcastically. He just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Don't be sarcastic with me sourwolf." Styles chirped happily. "I'm just trying to understand you."

"I was bitten." Derek said sighing.

"Well I'm starving. Get up. I'll make breakfast." Styles said grinning. If he wanted to get up Derek would have to get up too because he was on the outside of the bed. Styles was against the wall and then his wall of a boyfriend.

"It's Saturday." Derek moaned. He rolled over to look at the clock. 7:12. "It's too early to be up on a weekend." Derek growled as he fell back against the pillows.

"Come on sleepy head." Styles sang happily. "It's time to get uuuup." He tried to crawl over Derek but the sourwolf simply put his arms around the teen and pulled him back. He just wanted a few more hours of sleep. Styles was so easy to sleep with, even despite his freezing exterior. Styles sat up once again and looked down at Derek's now aggravated face. Derek sat up and glared at the boy. "Don't kill me." Styles said in a small teasing voice. Derek growled and put his face against Styles's before completely tackling the smaller boy. "Do you luuuuve me?" Styles whispered with a grin. Derek snarled and was soon asleep. On top of Styles. Completely pinning him to the bed. Now who was going to make breakfast?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothinggggg  
Author's note: so I wrote this chapter when I was hungry. Don't judge me.

At 9:25 Derek finally rolled over, allowing Styles to escape. He skittered down the stairs and got to the kitchen. He gasped at how clean it was, distinctly remembering Derek and him making a mess.

"I don't like my kitchen to be dirty." Said a rough voice behind Styles. The teen felt his skin crawl; the damn wolf seriously had to stop sneaking up on him.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Styles asked with a grin as he turned around to face his sourwolf.

"You." Derek said simply before pushing Styles against the counter. Styles gasped in surprise as Derek began pulling clothes off.

"You're damn horny for a sourwolf." Styles mumbled.

"Shut up Styles." Derek growled as he started jacking Styles off.

"No." Styles said suddenly pulling away. Derek snarled and began stalking after the retreating figure. "I'm still mad at you." Styles said turning around to find Derek standing right behind him with frustrated blue eyes locked onto their target.

"That's not fair." Derek growled as he pushed Styles against the counter. Styles was about to push him away when Derek got on his knees. "I'm only doing this to get back on your good side." Derek said shooting Styles a warning glare. He took Styles's dick into his hands and began pumping as his lips descended on the head. Styles was in ecstasy as his head popped into Derek's mouth. Derek's devilish tongue began flicking the tender part and Styles was panting as his hands gripped Derek's hair tightly. Derek began slowly licking down the base before returning his attention to the head. He licked the tip and shot a look up to Styles. Styles had his head thrown back and was trying desperately not to scream. Derek smirked at the sight of his little lover coming undone so easily. He turned his attention back to his task; he was going to make the teen scream. He went all the way down on his throbbing cock before returning to devouring just the head. Styles began bucking into Derek's mouth roughly, clearly close to cumming and tossing his head back and forth. Derek smirked as he went all the way down again, and feeling Styles begin spasming. He nearly laughed as Styles began screaming profanity intermingled with Derek's name. He smirked as he felt warm sticky liquid run down his throat. He watched as Styles flopped down on top of him and smirked as he scooped up the boy and carried him back to bed. He sat there watching the teen, waiting for him to wake up, wanting to talk, wanting to be there when he woke.

"You're gunna kill me." Styles rasped. Derek grinned. "Death by overstimulation." Styles said smiling as his eyes fluttered open and landed on Derek.

"You're such a little human." Derek laughed as he nuzzled the boy's ribs.

"Hey!" Styles giggled. "That tickles!" He said pushing the sourwolf away. A loud rumble filled their ears and they both turned to each other. Styles had a sheepish expression and Derek had one eyebrow raised. "Food." Styles said. They got up and put jeans on but left their torsos bare to tease the other.

"I already ate." Derek said with a smirk before getting up and dragging the boy back to the kitchen by their interlaced fingers. They shuffled down the stairs in their bare feet and made it to the kitchen without incident.

"What's for breakfast?" Styles asked smiling as he looked through the fridge. Derek stood behind him, much enjoying the sight of Styles bent over. He put a hand on either hip and began grinding into the teen. "Derek." Styles wined pushing him away.

"You shouldn't tease me." Derek said with a growl.

"I'm not teasing. I just too hungry to stand up straight." Styles said with a grin. Derek rolled his eyes and grabbed an apple before munching into it. "Make me breakfast snow white." Styles said grinning as he snatched the apple out of Derek's hands and closed the fridge. Derek rolled his eyes and began preparing pancakes. He was definitely as good of a cook as Styles but usually only made food for himself. He was showing off his skills to impress his mate, naturally. He made pancakes with apple chunks baked into them and chocolate syrup on top. It was delicious!

"Munchies?" Styles asked as he began eating and Derek resumed his apple.

"Breakfast." Derek responded.

"Damn. I could have used a smoke right about now." Styles commented slyly. Derek nodded, still wanting to impress his mate, as he got out his cigarettes. It was his special stock, his own creations. He had made them all with top of the line stuff while diluting the rest for the customers. He even rolled these few himself. He handed one to Styles while he lit up one for himself. He held out his lighter and watched as Styles lit up. Damn, this boy was sexy even getting high. Styles got up and sat down on Derek's lap, straddling him and pinning him to the chair. "Tell me you love me sourwolf." Styles whispered as he pushed his hands in his pants pockets. He grinned as he puffed a cloud of smoke into Derek's face. The sourwolf in question took the cigarette from his lips between two finders. He exhaled slowly through his nose.

"I love you my little human." Derek said as he slowly returned the cigarette to his lips. They sat there staring at each other until they were done their smoke break. They were surrounded by smoke, both in a fog because of the cigarettes and because of the drugs inside them. They stood up and went outside to get some fresh air. The cold nipped their flesh but they didn't mind.

"Has anyone ever ridden a werewolf?" Styles asked curiously. He meant it in a completely innocent cowboy gung ho way. Not dirty. He was standing in front of his sourwolf with Derek's arms draped around his shoulders. Styles had his back to Derek's front and was very content just standing with him.

"Not anyone that lived to tell about it." Derek said tartly.

"What about me?" Styles asked.

"You want to ride me?" Derek asked dryly.

"Why not?" Styles pouted. Derek sighed, that meant consent in Derek's world. Styles grinned happily as he stepped back, giving his boyfriend room to morph. Soon enough a big black wolf was standing before him and Styles grinned ever wider. He slowly walked up to it, running his fingers through the feather light black fur. He got to its side as it stood there, not moving. Its breaths came out in harsh fluffs of condensation due to his being a different temperature as the air. Styles stood there for a moment, at the wolf's side, as its blue eyes watched him. He was waiting for something to happen, anything. The wolf slowly went down so that it was crouching, allowing Styles to get on. Styles, giddy with excitement, scrambled up onto the back of the massive creature. Once Styles was on board he got back up and began trotting along gently. He was allowing Styles a chance to grow accustomed to the feel of his walk, so he could learn to ride. Styles, wanting to go faster, thought of a way to do that. In all the westerns he had ever seen, when the cowboy wanted to spur his horse into action, he would say giddy up.

"Giddy up!" Styles chirped, hoping for the best. The wolf craned its neck to look at him out of one blue eye. "Can you please go faster Derek?" Styles offered as an alternative. That seemed to appease the wolf because he slowly began to pick up speed. He was slowly getting faster until he was at a full speed run which caused Styles to press his body firmly to Derek's back. It was nice to have someone you love so close to you until they start gripping your fur too tight and poking their knees into your ribs. Soon enough they were back at the house and Derek was back in his human form. All naked and beautiful, Derek was perfect, Styles thought. Styles may be a bad wolf rider, but he sure was cute with that dopey little smirk, Derek thought. "The first to ride a werewolf and live to tell the tale." Styles said winking.

"You won't live if you tell the tale." Derek remarked as they went inside. Derek went inside, he had papers to grade and Styles had homework to do. "We should get to work." Derek said nodding to their bags. Styles nodded and grabbed his bag. He spread out at the table and got to work. Derek smirked, how was he supposed to work when Styles was so damn cute? "On second thought." Derek said as he went up to the bedroom. He came back with clothes for both of them to wear.

"We goin out?" Styles asked smiling as he pulled on one of Derek's shirts. "Showing off your new chew toy?" Styles laughed.

"I'm bringing you home." Derek responded as he grabbed his keys. Styles' face fell.

"Why?" He asked as he expertly masked his feelings.

"Well if you're going to stay here for a while I figured we should get some things. Clothes, computer, whatever." Derek said logically. Styles nodded, grin back in place.

"So should I leave my homework here?" Styles asked waving to the entire kitchen table that was covered in papers.

"Sure." Derek said as he turned and went to the car. He slid into the custom seats and started the engine.

"Derek?" Styles asked as he slid into his seat. Derek began driving towards the Stilinski home.

"What Styles?" He asked impatiently.

"We should stay for a while." He said cautiously. "Just an hour or two." He glanced over at Derek whose calm face did nothing but scowl. "Cause I've seen your house so I figured you should see mine. It's only fair so-"

"Styles." Derek cut him off. "Shut up." He said. Styles nodded, he would just get some things and go. After a long silence Derek looked over at him with an expression that said 'you're an idiot.' "Of course we can." He said as Styles' face broke into a grin.

"Thank you!" Styles said as he threw his arms around Derek's neck and kissed his cheek. If that was what Styles was going to do every time he agreed with him, he would never argue. Damn that boy had him wrapped around his pale little fingers. They pulled into the Stilinski house just as the sheriff's car was speeding off. A house to themselves, ahhh the things they could do.


End file.
